


Filthy Peeping Toms

by saltwatergirl



Series: Filthy Text [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Girlfriends, Fluff, Frottage, Louis POV, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Outsider, Peeping Tom, Secret Relationship, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatergirl/pseuds/saltwatergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry watch their supposedly straight bandmates have sex while hiding in a hotel room closet. </p><p>Louis thinks this may be a metaphor for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Peeping Toms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Equallydestructive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive) for the beta read.

They were on the Australian leg of their Take Me Home Tour and Louis fully intended on clubbing his way from Adelaide to Sydney and had invited the other lads to come with. Niall declined the invitation, Zayn said he wanted to catch up on some Zs, and Liam cited having a surfing lesson in the morning which required him to hit the sack early. This had left Harry, who’d kindly agreed to paint the town red with him.

Louis was secretly glad the other lads had declined. It wasn't often that he and Harry got to hang out alone ever since 'Larry' had become a thing; their relationship had become strained and Louis feared that his window of opportunity of making a move had closed.

They ended up at a club called Zhivago. It was thrumming with tanned, lithe, hot Ozzies. He and Harry drained shot after shot before dancing with some swimwear models. At some point during the night, the girls announced that they had a photoshoot the next morning and left.

“Let’s go,” Harry shouted over the music.

Louis dialled Alberto to pick them up and they walked out Zhivago’s rear entrance, standing in the dimly lit backlot, enjoying the warm summer night. Louis pulled out a cig and lit up, leaning against the wall as he studied Harry from the corner of his eye. His boy had gotten tall and he wondered when the hell that had happened.

“I'm still wired,” Louis said when the silence between them grew too loud. Harry glanced at him.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

“Nah, not really.” Louis exhaled a cloud of smoke and was about to speak when a set of headlights approached, the white beams bouncing off the walls. That would be Alberto. Louis dropped the cigarette and extinguished it with the heel of his shoe.

“You can come up to my room and watch some telly- if you want,” Harry said as he walked towards the SUV. Louis downplayed how pleased he was by the invite, saying “sure” casually as they climbed into the car. After Alberto dropped them off at the hotel, they took the lift to Harry's room.

Harry sifted his room card from his jeans and unlocked the door, walking in, Louis following close behind him. Harry walked to the entertainment centre and switched on the telly, flipping through the channels while Louis helped himself to the mini-bar. He brought back tiny bottles of vodka and set them down on the table.

“There’s nothing good on the telly,” Harry said.

Louis opened one of the vodka bottles and took a swig. “We can watch something on-demand. Netflix has some good shows. Where’s your laptop?”

“Zayn borrowed it this morning,” Harry said.

“Let’s go to his room and get it.”

“He said he’s tired and I don’t want to disturb - but then again, he sleeps like the dead, so he won't even know we're there. Plus,” Harry dug into his left jean pocket, “I have a copy of his room key because he always loses his.”

“Let’s do this thing.” Louis drained his drink and walked out of Harry’s hotel room.

“Zayn’s in 505,” Harry said from behind him. Together they walked down the hall, stopping outside room 505 where Harry fitted the card into its slot and unlocked the door.

“Do you think he's asleep?” Louis whispered.

“Most likely.” Harry crept into the dark hotel room and peeked at the bed. “Huh, he’s not here.”

“Maybe he went out to smoke,” Louis said.

Harry shrugged before he went to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out the backpack Louis had seen Zayn carrying around the last couple of days. Harry unzipped the bag and tugged out a laptop. There was a loud banging sound and Harry stopped what he was doing and glanced at Louis. He walked to the door and looked out the peephole. When he was sure what he was seeing wasn't an alcohol-inspired vision, he waved his hands frantically at Harry, signalling for him to come over and take a peek.

“What-” Harry began to say.

 _Shh_! Louis signalled by pressing his index finger to his lips. He waved his hand. _Come here. Now!_

Harry darted across the room and Louis stepped aside so Harry could take a gander to what was transpiring on the other side of the door. Harry peeked, raised an eyebrow and leaned even closer. Yeah, get a load of that. Zayn and Liam were pressed against the door, snogging like it was about to be outlawed any second.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and looked around the room in alarm. Louis was about to ask him what was wrong when he saw twin shadows beneath the door. Harry led him to the wardrobe, opened it, and climbed in, pulling Louis along. The wardrobe door had _just_ closed when they heard Zayn and Liam walk into the room. By the sounds of it, there was some hanky-panky going on.

Low moans, and a thump like someone had been pushed up against the wall. The rustle of clothing. The lights clinked on and a sliver of it crept into the wardrobe. Louis slunk back into the shadows, inadvertently placing his arse against Harry's groin. He was about to wrench away when he heard Zayn voice.

“You're still worried, but don't be. Paul will sort everything out,” Zayn said to Liam. There were sounds of more kisses then a low laugh. “At least there's a part of you that isn’t stressed out.”

Louis shifted so he wasn’t giving Harry a standing lap dance. He could feel Harry's breath on the back of his neck, making his skin break out in goose-bumps. He tried to process what was happening in the room outside of the wardrobe. Zayn and Liam were snogging - probably with the full intention of having gay sex. With one another. Liam and Zayn. Really? He wracked his brain, trying to recall if he'd seen anything between the two of them that signalled that they were into each other.

Sure, they had joked around, playing buttgrab on stage, but that was for the fans. There was nothing that screamed SECRETLY BUGGERING EACH OTHER. At least, not when Louis was around. Judging by Harry's earlier wide-eyed response to seeing them kiss, he wasn't privy to their secret homosexual love affair either.

“Fuck.” That was Liam cursing. Louis briefly wondered what move Zayn could have pulled to garner such a breathy response from Liam. The entire thing felt surreal. But then again, if someone had said that Liam J. Payne was going to be one of his closest friend 24 months ago, Louis would have said ‘bullshit’. As they had mentioned in interviews, Louis and Liam hadn't quite seen eye-to-eye when they first met.  

Louis considered himself a chill person and back in the day, Liam had been the opposite of chill. Over the years they had gotten to know one another and the initial mutual dislike had faded. These days, he and Liam got on, but that was attributed to the fact that there was a massive difference between 2013 Liam and 2010 Liam.

2013 Liam smoked, drank and, on occasion, had casual sex. Louis was 100 percent certain that 2010 Liam would have fainted at a whiff of nicotine, and had been a waiting-to-be-in-love, (or worse – his wedding night) puritanical virgin. What a difference a couple of years made. Now he was cursing, moaning, and fucking around with _Zayn_ , whom Louis was also sure was not into the XY chromosome persuasion either.

Louis was going to blame Australia. The air was different down under - maybe it was like the Bermuda Triangle, but instead of making you disappear, it made you dig dick. _A lot_ , judging by the sound of Zayn gasping and groaning like he was auditioning for CorbinFisher dot com. (If someone ever asked Louis who Corbin Fisher was, he would vehemently swear he that had no idea and that he neither had a subscription to their website or the video JoshFucksTravis dot wmv saved on his laptop, waiting for his next wanking session. _No siree!_ )

The wardrobe was warm and Louis was breaking into a sweat. Oh God, he was going to pop a chubby, wasn’t he? All while listening in on Zayn and Liam like he was some sexual deviant.

There were sound of clothes shuffling and the bed springs _._ A Moan. A Gasp. The bed creaking. Then nothing. Louis focused his ears, wondering what was going on outside the wardrobe before he thought ‘fuck it’ and peeked, mostly because he was curious why Liam and Zayn had gone silent. Had they fallen asleep? Or were they finished already?

The answer was neither.

Liam was on top of Zayn, kissing him while he pressed a hand between Zayn's legs.  Louis was instantly mesmerized. Zayn had his eyes closed and his fingers were twisted in Liam's hair, in a painful looking grip. Liam looked down at Zayn before he unbuckled Zayn's trousers. He tried to do it one-handed, but couldn't and he swore, shifting his other hand from Zayn's neck so he could use both to unbuckle the belt. Liam successfully pulled the belt free of its loops and threw it aside. He reached for Zayn's zipper. Zayn stopped him.

“Kiss me first,” Zayn demanded. Liam chuckled and leaned up, brushing his mouth against Zayn's. “Hmmm,” Zayn said when Liam ended the kiss.

Liam kissed Zayn again before he said. “No matter how many times we do this, I still can't believe it’s real.”

Back the fuck up. They had done this before? _This_ meaning, Louis assumed, fucking. He shook his head, wondering when they had started. For the life of him, he couldn't time-stamp a date; 'Zayn and Liam start fucking’. Sneaky little fuckers. _Sneaky, sneaky._

“Does this feel real enough for you?”  Zayn asked.

 He was doing something with his hand, probably grabbing Liam's dick, judging by the gasp that escaped from Liam. Zayn laughed and held his face up for another kiss while he continued to wank Liam off. Louis found himself oddly fascinated by the thrusting motions Liam made against Zayn. It should have been disgusting, like walking in on a relative masturbating, but it wasn't. Liam's jeans were sliding off his hips and the top half of his arse was exposed. The lad was going commando. _Good for you, Liam_. Zayn's hand crept down Liam’s back and slapped the pale globes.

Harry moved behind Louis and Louis' heart rate bumped up a couple of notches when he felt something brush up against his arse. Harry shifted again, his cheek grazing Louis’ temple, and then it dawned on Louis - Harry wanted a little look-see as well. Duh, who wouldn’t? The shit that was going down a few metres from them was better than American cable TV. Louis stepped backwards so his arse was in line with Harry's groin and he tried not to wonder if the rigid length he felt was Harry’s boner or if it was simply Harry's cellphone.

Louis bent his knees so Harry could look over his head and get an eyeful of the guy-on-guy action taking place. Harry rested his chin on the top of Louis's head and placed a hand on Louis’ left shoulder. Yes, that was definitely a boner, nudging against Louis.

On the bed, Liam was going down on Zayn, working Zayn's dick like he was a seasoned pro. This was definitely some weird phantom zone level shit. Liam didn't do men. When he had girlfriends, he had been fanatically faithful and probably had sex in the missionary position in the occasions that he and said girlfriend had sex. He certainly didn't deep throat a cock and look like he was enjoying every hard inch of it. And what about Zayn? He had an eye for the ladies. Tall or short, curvy or skinny, any nationality - he'd been working his way through them over the last few years. Or, at least Louis thought he had. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Zayn was on his elbows, watching Liam go down on him like he was hypnotized. Louis couldn't blame him. Liam sucking dick was a thing of beauty. Harry must have thought so because when Liam swallowed Zayn's cock to the root, Harry grinded his hard-on against Louis' arse. Louis pretended as if he was getting a better footing and pushed his arse back against Harry, who dug his nails into Louis’ skin, and breathed heavily against his left ear.

Liam went to town on Zayn's dick, his mouth open obscenely wide as he deep-throated Zayn, the chords of veins on his neck protruding and bulging, his face turning scarlet. He pulled away and took a deep breath.

“Fuck, Liam.” Zayn groaned.

 _Same_ , Louis thought. Who would have thought it - Liam Payne gave Grade A head? Liam was getting onto his knees, shoving his jeans further down his thighs. Louis had seen Liam naked when they had gone skinny dipping at Harry's step-dad's place, at the time Liam had been flaccid and sixteen. The Liam of the present was all-grown up with a cock to match and the dick Liam held onto with one hand was massive and violently erect, flushed red head pointing skyward.

Louis went from semi to rock hard in an instant and he hoped Harry didn't notice how laboured his breathing had become, that the sight of Liam's big, hard cock made him weak-kneed with arousal. He was sweating and the wardrobe felt a hundred degrees hotter than when they had climbed into it. His dick was throbbing painfully in his jeans and he wondered if he lowered a hand to squeeze himself if Harry would notice.

Liam was sliding his dick into Zayn's mouth, crouching over him as he thrust in and out. Louis’ right hand moved almost involuntary to his crotch and he pressed his palm against his dick as he watched. Zayn's lips were stretched around Liam's dick, red and wet. Louis pressed his palm harder against his zipper, trying to keep his movements incremental so Harry wouldn't notice.

Liam was holding his jeans down with one hand, while the other held his cock out to Zayn's mouth. Definitely better than HBO. Louis reached for his zipper and pulled it down, releasing his cock from the flap in his boxers. Harry probably knew he was jerking off, but he didn't care - he wanted to come. Unlike Harry, he didn't have a nicely-shaped arse to frot against.

 Louis wrapped his right hand around his cock and squeezed, embarrassed that watching his mates suck each other off got him so hard he was ready to bust a nut. He wondered if in a few minutes time he'd be watching ‘Zayn fucks Liam’ in live action. Or would it be ‘Liam fucks Zayn’? Either way would be pretty hot.

Harry was moving his hips, his cock pushing up against Louis' arse, and Louis continued to work his cock slowly, not wanting to pick up speed and make those tell-tale, fleshy jerking off sounds. Not that Zayn and Liam would hear - they were too engrossed in their own real life porno. Zayn was jerking Liam off with one hand while biting his bottom lip as he looked up at him.

“Fuck me,” Zayn said.

Louis paused mid-stroke, watching as Liam eased off the bed and rummaged for something in a toiletry bag that was strategically placed on the night stand. Condoms and lube.

“Last one,” Liam said as he held up a condom. “I don’t think I’ve ever worked my way through a box so quickly.”

“That’s because you’re a slut for my dick.” Zayn pulled off the rest of his clothes before reclining on the bed, watching as Liam crawled back onto it. “You couldn’t get enough that first night.”

“Tonight you’re going to be _my_ slut,” Liam said. “Get onto all fours.”

Zayn didn’t need to be told twice and he immediately got onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Liam, who climbed onto the bed and shoved Zayn’s knees apart before he clicked open the bottle and squirted lubricant onto his hands. Louis craned to get a look, but Liam’s body censored the R-rated action that was occurring below Zayn's waist line. So Louis watched Zayn instead - he had his head bent low and his back was arching, meeting the thrust of Liam’s hands by bucking his hips backward.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Liam said.

Zayn chuckled. “And to think a few months ago you were so shy. Blushing and stammering when you asked me to top you.”

“I wasn’t shy when I took that photo. You know the one,” Liam said. Louis wondered what photo and where he could get his hands on it.

“But you couldn’t look me in the eye for weeks afterwards,” Zayn replied.

Sweat rolled down Louis' forehead and into his left eye, making it sting and blur. He blinked rapidly and lifted his left hand up to wipe his sweaty forehead. The closet felt sweltering hot and Harry was glued to him from his back to his knees, a sexy human blanket. Harry shifted, his sweaty palm sliding off Louis' shoulder to his bicep. Louis tilted his hips back, pressing against Harry’s erection, and Harry exhaled harshly. The hand he had on Louis' bicep slid down and around, in front of Louis.

When Harry's big hand enclosed the hand Louis was masturbating with, all the air was sucked out of him. He almost moaned, but swallowed it down. His knees nearly gave out and he used his left hand to hold onto the wardrobe’s walls to balance himself. Harry eased Louis' hand off his cock and began to stroke him. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and refocused on what was happening out in the hotel room.

Liam was rolling on a condom. He smeared lube onto his cock before getting behind Zayn, easing himself into Zayn. He immediately started driving his hips relentlessly, his arsecheeks flexing and un-flexing as he fucked Zayn. Louis didn't think he could look at Liam the same way ever again, not after what he'd seen. Harry was stroking Louis faster and everything - the sounds, the feel of Harry's hands, the sight of Liam and Zayn’s intertwined bodies on the bed - was making Louis veer closer to an orgasm.

Liam abruptly pulled out of Zayn, lifting him so Zayn was kneeling further up the bed, he thrust back into Zayn, moaning low in his throat.  Zayn twisted his head around to he could latch his mouth onto Liam's as Liam fucked him. Liam's hands covered Zayn's on the wall, his chest pressed against Zayn's body. His back was gleaming with perspiration and his arse looked spectacular as he fucked Zayn against the wall.

Louis' neck was cramping and he twisted it to the side. The hand Harry had on Louis' dick stilled. _No, don't stop_. Louis thought. He eased his left hand around Harry's and moved Harry’s hand, showing him that he didn't want him to stop, that he had just been adjusting his neck. Harry received the message and continued to jerk Louis off, all while rhythmically thrusting his own cock against Louis' arse.

There was a shrill sound of a phone ringing, and everyone stilled; Liam and Zayn on the bed, Harry and Louis in the closet. Liam's chest heaved as he glanced at the cell phone. He didn't appear eager to answer it.  He thrust hard into Zayn and they both gasped.

“What if, fuck, Liam, stop-” Zayn glanced at the night stand. “What if it’s Paul with an update on the situation?” Louis briefly wondered what the hell that meant. The phone rang again.

Liam made a frustrated noise, yanked Zayn from the wall, and moved him onto his side, Liam's cock still lodged deep inside of him. Liam reached his right hand until his fingers closed around the cell phone. He grabbed and handed it to Zayn.

“Answer it.”  Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn and he continued to fuck him.

“ _Liam_.” Zayn was trying to sound stern, but all he managed was a sex-pitched moan.

“It's Paul.” Liam licked up the side of Zayn's neck. “Answer. It.” He punctuated his words by thrusting his cock into Zayn, who nodded and pressed answer.

“Hello,” Zayn said. Liam ran his hands down Zayn's midriff and grabbed his cock, stroking. “No, you didn't wake me.” Liam started to jerk Zayn off slowly while nibbling on his ear. “Liam’s not answering his phone? Maybe he's asleep.” Liam grabbed Zayn's hips and flipped him face-down on the bed.  Zayn released an 'oompf' sound, but quickly recovered, the cell phone bouncing in his hands.

“Sorry, I hit my head. Any developments on the situation? Uh huh...”

Liam started driving his hips harder into him. “Thanks for keeping me posted, Paul.” Zayn threw the phone aside and buried his face into the pillow.

“That wasn't fair,” Zayn’s voice was muffled. “Paul definitely suspects something’s up. I’m so embarrassed.”

“That's a little payback for that stunt of yours this morning.” Liam deepened his thrusts. “How's this?”

“Feels good.” Zayn lifted his head. “We need to stock up on more condoms.”

“I think I have some in my room.” Liam pulled out of him and repositioned Zayn so he was on his back. Liam placed his hands on Zayn’s thighs to keep his legs spread while he fucked him. Louis could see beads of sweat run down his tanned back.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Zayn moaned. Liam drove his hips faster. Louis closed his eyes and spurted over Harry’s hand, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning. Out in the hotel room, Liam and Zayn were reaching a noisy climax. Harry stilled, then jerked against him, and Louis realised that Harry had also come.

The room fell silent. Louis worried that Zayn and Liam would fall asleep and that he and Harry would have to spend the night in the wardrobe covered in spunk. His fears were quelled when he heard Liam speak.

“Do you want to go to my room, stock up on more condoms, and have another round?” Liam asked.

“Fuck yes.”

There was the shuffle of fabric and then the sound of footsteps approaching the wardrobe. _Shit._ Louis and Harry inched back, but the footsteps walked right past. The door to the en-suite bathroom opened and a tap jutted water before it stopped and the footsteps walked past again.

“Ready to go?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah,” Liam replied and they walked out, the hotel room door squeaking open and close.

Louis waited a couple of seconds before he peeked through the gap in the closet; the room was empty. He stepped out, glancing down at himself. His cock was still protruding out of his jeans. He tucked himself in and pulled the zipper up, looking over at Harry.

“That was unexpected.” Louis noticed that the front of Harry’s jeans were damp.

“You can say that again.” Harry’s face was flushed. Louis leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, smiling when he pulled away.

“Do you want to go back to my room?” Louis asked. Harry’s wide grin was answer enough.

#### THE END


End file.
